User talk:Someone456
This user will archive his talk page when it reaches 10000 bytes. I know this is pretty pointless, but can I add me in female user category as a joke? User talk:Specialedition12 07:17, July 6, 2017 (UTC) Kitty Cat :3 06:11, July 10, 2017 (UTC) Avatar }} Happy Birthday, Somepai! \(.O.)/ }} Happy Birthday Happy Birthday! You just got a message from Prongo. Better read it! (talk) 15:34, July 22, 2017 (UTC) Shooting "Sleeping" Starfruit (talk) 15:48, July 22, 2017 (UTC)}} 19:00, July 22, 2017 (UTC)}} 09:21, August 14, 2017 (UTC)}} Re:Discord I have been observing you sometimes uploading your gameplay screenshots. You must really love PvZ 2, don't you? Do you plan to play Plants vs. Zombies Heroes as well? }} Hey SO456. It has been a long time. I see that you have recently started playing PvZ2, and it is a pity that you weren't able to play it for several years. If you need help with Big Wave Beach, any of the expansion levels, or Endless Zones, I can give you strategies. AWPXML (talk) 12:00, September 5, 2017 (UTC) Gemium plants For gemium plants, this is how I would rate them in terms of general viability (The underlined ones are special edition plants): Shrinking Violet > Lava Guava > Ghost Pepper > Fire Peashooter > Hurrikale > Jalapeno > Sweet Potato > Hypno-shroom > Dandelion > Squash > Pea-nut > Homing Thistle *Shrinking Violet is a very versatile plant and allows you to have a much easier time killing Gargantuars or other major threats. *Lava Guava and Ghost Pepper have their different uses, but both are great plants to kill early zombies as well as weakening large waves of zombies. *Fire Peashooter is definitely something you would want to have if you are playing Frostbite Caves or Icebound Battleground because its recharge is faster than Pepper-pult's. *Hurrikale is great for stalling, but it is a little overpriced in terms of sun. *Jalapeno is generally outclassed by Grapeshot. *Sweet Potato only works with very specific strategies and needs substantial support from other plants to work. *Hypno-shroom is rather hard to use because of the number of zombies that aren't affected by it. I generally combat high HP zombies with Sun Bean or Shadow-shroom. *Dandelion is hard to use because it only attacks one lane at a time. *Squash is outclassed by Ghost Pepper, Lava Guava, and Primal Potato Mine. *Pea-nut is outclassed as a defensive plant by Primal Wall-nut. *Homing Thistle is very underpowered and requires a lot of them to be effective. You are much better off spamming Red Stingers instead of Homing Thistles. AWPXML (talk) 17:41, September 6, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Do you think TULO should have the top user tag? I mean, he has more edits and badge points than you. }} Re:More about Discord }} 18:28, September 15, 2017 (UTC)}} ''Tips and stuff for management Well, I'm going to start saying that I have no idea how this works. Now, to the point, I am currently (trying to atleast) manage the Spanish Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. And (as you may or may not see) it's not going very well for us...or me. It's truly going horrible for us, we are a relatively small group and I'm the only admin/bureaucrat (and a rookie at that). My efforts have been in vain and I there are not many edits lately, I don't have the time I used to have. (I can't get a Spotlight because of the desorganization, Fan Groups in Spanish are dead, Unholy Quantity or work) So, since this comunity is the closest (I think) to ours, I ask you for advice. Why specifically you? I don't know. But the thing is that I can't find a way around this problem and I though that you could give me some recommendations on the subject. Thank you for reading this. 'Snoi145 (talk) 19:17, December 26, 2017 (UTC) '''